


【all罗】克里斯蒂亚诺的秘密（1）

by catrinasxj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrinasxj/pseuds/catrinasxj





	【all罗】克里斯蒂亚诺的秘密（1）

第一个发现克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多异常的是本坦库尔。

这位这个赛季才引进的超级巨星无疑为球队带来了前所未有的流量，场上无可指摘的实力与场下亲切友好的笑容也让他轻而易举就赢得了队友的信任与热爱。总之，在听到他转会消息时大家对于要和这样的超级巨星共事的忐忑和忧虑已经完全被打消。

但是，本坦库尔还是发现了罗纳尔多的不对劲。

正如外界所说的那样，克里斯蒂亚诺先生对自己的外表有着绝对的自信——当然本坦库尔也认为，他绝对应该有这样的自信。每次更衣室里他脱下衣服更换球衣时，露出的雕塑般漂亮流畅的肌肉线条与蜜色肌肤总是让自己不禁侧目。虽然对于运动员来说肌肉并不稀有，但是像克里斯蒂亚诺那样漂亮的躯体仍然少见。

然而，奇怪的点在于，这位超级巨星几乎从不在更衣室洗澡——无论是在完成每日的训练后，还是在打完一场比赛后，他几乎都是飞快地换回衣服，简短地和队友打完招呼后就飞奔而出，留下不解的队友们面面相觑。

对于这种奇怪的现象，第一个发出疑问的是贝尔纳代斯基。这位迷弟在克里斯蒂亚诺又一次训练完直接离开场地后提出了自己的疑惑：

“所以，为什么他不在更衣室里洗完澡再回家而是要回家再洗澡呢？看他皱着眉头换衣服时我完全可以肯定他非常想要洗个澡。”

坎塞洛一边喝水一边慢吞吞地回答：“说不定他只是不习惯和别人一起洗澡呢？说实话，这样的人又不是没有。”

“不，我还是觉得这不正常！”另一个迷弟迪巴拉反驳道，“先不说我们的淋浴间是有隔板的，其次，克里斯蒂亚诺实在不像是那种羞于和别人一起洗澡的人，毕竟他对自己身材的自信是出了名的。”

“那么，虽然我知道对自己球队的头牌做出这样的猜测可能不太好，但是我还是想说一句，”一直在角落里默不作声的马图伊迪脸上挂上了一丝神秘的微笑，坦诚地说出了自己的猜想，“我觉得可能是因为他的尺寸不太行，毕竟对于男人来说——”

但他的话还没说完就感受到了迪巴拉，贝尔纳代斯基还有本坦库尔的怒火，三个迷弟的眼神让他只能把下半截话憋进了肚子里，干笑着溜了。

本坦库尔愤怒地开口反驳，誓要为自己的偶像挣回属于男人的面子：

“这完全是不成立的，我觉得通过我在克里斯换球裤时的所见，他的尺寸绝对不至于让他羞于和队友一起洗澡！”

迪巴拉和贝尔纳代斯基都点头表示赞同。而一直在这场讨论中保持沉默的佩林突然从这句话中琢磨到一丝不对劲，正常情况下队友换球裤时本坦库尔为什么要盯着看？稍作联想，一想到自己的小兄弟说不定也被本坦库尔观察过，他不禁毛骨悚然，找了个借口拿起东西溜了。

更衣室的这场讨论最后无疾而终，没有人能解释他们世界第一第二第三好的队友为什么不在更衣室洗澡，难不成要冲到克里斯蒂亚诺面前去问：“我的好队友，你为什么不和我们一起洗澡呢？”这样愚蠢而尴尬的问题吗，而且这实在算不上什么大事，很快就被大家忘在脑后。

 

 

但是没过多久，本坦库尔就第一次明确地发现了克里斯蒂亚诺的异常。

那是一个挺普通的日子。在那天他们完成了一场比赛，克里斯蒂亚诺取得了两个进球。这是一件好事，但是那天的天气实在糟糕，比赛未进行到一半就开始下雨，后半程比赛中雨越下越大，而克里斯又被绊倒多次，比赛结束后他几乎满身的污泥和草印——事实上，所有人都差不多，只不过他更严重一点。

大雨没能浇灭大家胜利的快乐。在赛后的更衣室里大家仍然热火朝天的讨论着这场比赛，迪巴拉第一个发现话题的主人公不在更衣室，他问道：“克里斯呢？”

“刚刚主教练叫住他了，应该有话要和他说。”夸德拉多回答道。于是大家继续谈论着别的事，相继换了衣服离开了。

本坦库尔是在走出更衣室很久后才意识到自己把车钥匙落在了更衣室这件事，他嘟囔着返回更衣室取。很多事情也许就发生在这样的巧合中。在衣柜里他并没有找到自己的车钥匙，到处巡视了一圈的他进了淋浴间。

我刚才说，很多事情就发生在这样的巧合里，就像后来的本坦库尔始终无法解释在那天为什么找不到车钥匙的他会去淋浴间，那无论如何都不是一个能让他找到自己车钥匙的地方，但是在那个淋浴间，他找到了一直以来困扰着他的问题的答案。

 

 

当他走进淋浴间时，一眼就瞥见了最外侧那个熟悉的身影，透明的玻璃隔板完全挡不住主人的身体，即使在缭绕的水雾中，本坦库尔依然可以一览无余地看见克里斯蒂亚诺完美的背部曲线，紧窄的腰身，再往下，就是饱满而挺翘的臀以及笔直修长的双腿。

这个画面无疑让本坦库尔有些走神，即使知道自己的队友有着男模一样的身材，但是第一次如此直观地看到身材的全貌，仍然让他有些莫名的口干舌燥。

努力压下自己心头冒出的一丝不该有的旖旎，本坦库尔努力让自己看起来正常一点，走上前和克里斯蒂亚诺打招呼：

“嗨，克里斯。我以为你压根就不会在更衣室洗澡呢。”

但是接下来，克里斯蒂亚诺的反应让他始料未及。

他看到听见自己声音的克里斯蒂亚诺在一瞬间僵硬了，然后迅速地转过了身。

本坦库尔发誓，无论是在电视上，球场内还是在私下里，他从未见过克里斯蒂亚诺脸上会出现这样的表情。那无疑是一张惊惧的脸，他的脸色煞白。

恐惧，这是本坦库尔这辈子都没想到会在葡萄牙人脸上看到的表情，但他现在确实看到了。

克里斯蒂亚诺漂亮的肌肉紧绷着，嘴唇紧抿，仿佛一只面对猎人时无措的豹子——但是本坦库尔确定，豹子遇到猎人时会拼尽全力一搏，但是眼前的男人明显更想迅速逃开。

本坦库尔手足无措，他不明白为什么克里斯蒂亚诺会有这样堪称诡异的反应，他看见男人已经捞起旁边的衣服准备套上了。

在那一瞬间，仿佛有一道闪电洞穿了自己的大脑。脑子里有个声音清晰地告诉自己，过了今天，他就永远都无法搞清楚徘徊在自己大脑中的疑惑了。

于是，他做了个让自己都没有想象到的动作。他径直走了过去，捏住了克里斯蒂亚诺的手臂。

“罗德里戈——”克里斯蒂亚诺完全没有想象到自己的队友会在此刻捏住自己的手腕。本坦库尔离他太近了，虽然在球场上他们在一起拥抱庆祝，但现在情况显然是不同的。他以一个别扭的姿势被乌拉圭人抱在怀里，对方的呼吸就扑洒在他耳畔。

“拜托，请你先放开我。”克里斯蒂亚诺想要挣开这个怀抱，但是经历了一场剧烈的比赛后，发软的身体根本就无法完成这个指令，他只能像一个被强迫的小女生那样被困在男人的臂弯里。秘密也许会被发现的恐惧淹没了他。

“克里斯，我一直有个问题想要问你。”

本坦库尔的声音近似轻柔，他凝视着面前葡萄牙人的面庞，那双焦糖色的眼睛低垂着，他可以清晰地感受到这个男人的恐惧和不安。

“你为什么不和我们一起洗澡呢？”

克里斯蒂亚诺低着头拒绝回答这个问题，他的大脑一片空白。

本坦库尔并没有因为对方的沉默停下动作，他的手已经顺着葡萄牙人完美的腰线一路划到了大腿根部，伸向了那最隐秘的部位。

这个动作显然出乎克里斯蒂亚诺的意料，又惊又怒的葡萄牙人猛然抬起膝盖顶向本坦库尔的小腹，可比赛消耗了他太多力气，使得本坦库尔轻易地接住了这一击。他轻佻地笑了一声，手在克里斯蒂亚诺漂亮的小腿上摩挲，另一只手继续往上。

“操你的，”克里斯蒂亚诺完全没想到每日相对的队友会对自己怀有这种隐秘的不可告人的心思，他使劲地夹紧了大腿阻止对方的手继续往上，“混蛋！罗德里戈，停下！”

但是本坦库尔恍若未闻，他的手坚定地挣开克里斯蒂亚诺的大腿，摸到了那漂亮的性器，笑道:“克里斯，你的小兄弟尺寸可以嘛。”

“拜托，”克里斯蒂亚诺感觉自己的喉咙仿佛被人掐住了一样，他近乎是哀求道，“求你了，罗德里戈。”

但是垂死挣扎的猎豹的哀求对于猎人来说是没用的，反而可能会让猎人更恶劣的对他。本坦库尔顺着他的性器往里，他的本意是要去克里斯蒂亚诺的后穴，但是在阴茎下方，他意外地摸到了两片柔腻的花瓣。

手下滑腻的触感让他的大脑有一瞬间的空白。本坦库尔不是处男，他立刻意识到了那是什么。但他不敢确认，因为那绝对不是应该出现在一个男人身上的器官。在此之前他从未想过克里斯蒂亚诺一直以来保守的是这样巨大的秘密，强烈的震惊使他愣住了。

克里斯蒂亚诺知道他已经什么都明白了。他趁着本坦库尔愣住的时候从男人的怀抱中挣脱出来，取下了衣服一言不发地穿起来。

本坦库尔已经从震惊中回过神来了，他再次看着面前的男人。这个男人，他是球场上的旗帜，是奥林匹斯山上的赫淮斯托斯，他在自己心上烙下的烙印始于他第一次呼唤自己的名字。直到有一天他们可以肩并肩出现在球场，庆祝时的拥抱，自己手掌搭在他腰上时手下柔韧肌肤的热度，刻意落在对方颈侧的吻，他是他无数个梦里的遐思，是无数个清晨醒来时的热望。

克里斯蒂亚诺仿佛已经整理好自己的情绪了，但本坦库尔知道他是在强作镇定，他的手因为抖动太剧烈导致衣扣都没法系上。但本坦库尔没有拆穿他。

“如果你想告诉记者那就去吧，反正我——”

本坦库尔没有耐心再听他说这些废话，葡萄牙人以为自己看不见他脸上的泪水。他这才意识到克里斯蒂亚诺的单纯，或者说克里斯蒂亚诺压根就不了解他对自己的吸引力，居然愚蠢地搞错了自己的目的。

“我认为你应该明白，”本坦库尔强硬地拉过克里斯蒂亚诺的胳膊，看着对方的眼睛说道，“我是想操你。”


End file.
